All you ever dreamed
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: Jane and Loki meets one evening after the events in "Thor". Songfic to "Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit.


**All you ever dreamed**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_I own nothing in this fic_

(LOKI)

I watched her stand in the kitchen together with her friends. She seemed so happy, so content with life, even though Thor was taken from her. If she ever were to know that I was here, she would kill me. But it didn't matter to me. I had watched her sometimes, when she was working on her "science". She had made me feel…strangely happy.

_Is this the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that never will be?_

_Or maybe be_

I stopped dead as she opened the door and peered out. "Hello?" She sounded anxious, but also curious. Had she seen me? My breath stopped for a moment as she came closer to where I stood. "Is anyone here?" I couldn't help it, my face cracked into a smile.

"It's only me Jane." I stepped out from the shadows and spread my arms. "I come in peace," I said sarcastically. She stared at me determinedly. "Why are you here? Don't you know that Thor and the Avengers are after you?"

_Everything that I never thought could happen_

_Or ever come to pass and_

_I wonder if maybe, maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed_

"Loki, I've been so afraid." Her eyes shone, and I found myself taking her into my arms. "There is nothing to be afraid of, my dear Jane. I won't hurt you-I've never meant to hurt you in any kind of way. I only sent the Destroyer here because I was jealous of Thor."

She looked at me as I brushed away a strand of her hair. "But why would you do that? And why haven't you told me this before?" Her voice had an accusing tone to it. "I… I was just not ready for it. I believed you would not love me anymore if I did tell you."

'_Cause you are beautiful inside, so lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Anywhere but here_

"I love you, I truly do. But you have to be honest with me about things like this." A loving smile grazed her lips, and I pressed my lips against hers. "Thor and the others will never harm us. Never again." She rested her head against my chest. "It's a shame," she whispered softly, "I thought I loved him, but it was obviously just a typical summer romance."

_Is this a natural feeling_

_Or is it just me bleeding?_

_All my thoughts and dreams_

_In hope that you will be with me_

My grip on her waist tightened as she sighed. I could possibly not imagine what my life would have been like if I had not met her. There was moments where I was glad Thor had been banished, otherwise I would never have met my Jane.

"Loki, is everything alright?" The smile in her voice was obvious as she took my hand and intertwined her fingers in mine. "Maybe we should find a nearly deserted realm where we could rule as king and queen." A chuckle rose from my throat, and became laughter. "Oh yes, you are so absolutely right, my Jane."

_Is this a moment to remember_

_Or just a cold day in December?_

_I wonder if maybe, oh, maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed_

"Hold my waist, and don't let go." She nodded and obeyed immediately. I concentrated on the sky, and felt myself and Jane leave the ground. "Jane, open your eyes." She did so, and gasped. "Oh my God!" Her voice was unnaturally high. "Are we really…?" I smiled. "Yes, we are indeed flying."

The sky was dark blue, and stars were scattered all over. A pleasantly chilled breeze blew against us, and Jane shivered softly. "I need no one else than you, Loki." All the feelings I had hidden in my heart, rushed through me in one big wave of emotion.

'_Cause you are beautiful inside, so lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Anywhere but here, anywhere but here_

Jane understood and accepted me. She loved me for being me, not the dangerous trickster everyone else saw. In her, I had an ally who outran everyone else in all possible ways. The warmth of her hand made my heart beat dangerously fast, but I enjoyed it, it made me feel alive.

_Is this the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be_

_For you and me?_

We landed with in the shadows, away from her home. "Jane?" She looked at me. I tore of the medallion around my neck and hung the medallion around her neck. "What is it?" Her voice was curious. "It is a medallion which carries a deep form for asgardian magic. It binds our souls together. No matter where you are, I am always with you and you are always with me"

'_Cause you are, you're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when not with you, yeah, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

She smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "I will always be yours, Loki. I love you with my heart." I cupped her face and kissed her, she kissed me back, desperately and so lovingly that it hurt.

"I love you too Jane. And I promise you this, one day we will be together." She laughed softly and let go of my hand. "I will wait for you."

***Sniffles***


End file.
